


《特定性发情》

by Dinosaur023



Category: NCT (Band), SungChen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur023/pseuds/Dinosaur023
Kudos: 39





	《特定性发情》

※因为和降那篇互通，有几句降  
  
（1）  
钟辰乐分化的比朴志晟早，是队里倒数第三个分化的，分化的时候正好在公司，大家刚结束练习，乱七八糟的躺着坐着完全没有爱豆的那个酷炫的亚子。

钟辰乐习惯的拨拨滴汗的发梢，感觉下腹有窜起一股热源，下丘脑开始分泌激素，通过生殖腺体与毛孔扩散到体外，清淡的味道四散开来。

除了没分化的糯米哥弟，剩下的两A一O都立刻察觉到了，纷纷扭头看向靠着镜子的辰乐。李东赫作为有经验者，最快的反应过来，拽过包翻出了随身的抑制剂。

钟辰乐还没反应过来他哥要对自己做什么，就被李东赫面无表情的一针头扎到了胳膊上，嗷的叫了一声，威力巨大，虽然针头很短，且为了方便日常使用与携带做的十分安全，并不会感到疼痛，但吓人。

熟练的推完药水拔出来，李东赫又撕开阻隔贴拍在钟辰乐后颈上，把腺体和接收器都盖上了，确定没有味道之后才无奈的揉揉耳朵，"我要聋了，辰乐啊，你分化发情了你不知道吗？"

钟辰乐后知后觉，察觉到身体上的热潮退了下去，却仍是一脸茫然，指着自己，"我吗？"

李东赫摸摸他脑袋，"不然是我吗？之前公司不是有安排上生理课吗？以后要注意听啊。"

钟辰乐眨巴眨巴眼睛和妈妈语气的李东赫对视，左边写着懵懂无知，右脸写着理直气壮，"我那时候一个字都没听懂。"

"你不是和李马克一起去的吗？"

"马克哥说他每个字都听得懂，但是放在一起不知道什么意思。"

嗨灿尼面对着这张小脸，连说一下都不舍得，怎么想都全部是李马克的错。

沉默半响，李东赫想起了点什么，伸手掐住了白嫩的脸蛋，问:"辰乐宝宝，你难道不应该是牛奶味的吗？"

问话间其他成员也围了过来，看发生了什么事，朴志晟不明所以的循着惨叫声赶来，正巧听到这句，回了一嘴，"辰乐是牛奶味的啊，天天都在喝牛奶。"

李帝努有点无语，这小子怎么傻乎乎的，"是在问信息素吧？刚刚我闻到了一点。"

李东赫有些奇怪，"你们闻到了？那怎么没事？"

李帝努耸耸肩，表示不清楚。

黄仁俊好奇发问，"那是什么味道？"

李帝努想了想，"竹子？还是什么植物吧？"

罗渽民点头，"适合催眠。"

只有朴志晟满脸不可置信，瞪着眼睛和钟辰乐对视，"辰乐你分化了？"

钟辰乐靓仔语塞，摊开双手，"我不知道，嗨灿哥说我刚刚发情期来了，但是我没有感觉，我连自己信息素是什么味道都没闻见。"

李东赫翻了个白眼，心想要不是我这抑制剂打的及时你现在不知道多有感觉，但吐槽归吐槽，孩子还是要疼的。

叉着腰把两个看热闹的A赶走，刚刚分化的幼O根本经不起Alpha信息素的刺激，哪怕刚打了抑制剂，也是远离为好。赶完人，巧克力在牛奶旁边坐下，开始细细的讲生理常识和要点。

朴志晟幸运的被准许留在边上，一脸神奇的看着这个画面，但因为傻愣的表情维持的太久，被钟辰乐拍了巴掌，两人又开始打打闹闹。

说着说着听课的学生跑了，李东赫叹气，非常不满意，对着不省心的小孩大声交代，"辰乐啊，晚上要接哥视频！"

"哦~~知道了…呀！！！朴志晟你别跑了！"

"辰乐啊我耳朵要听不见了…"

此情此景下，多想感叹一句泼出去的女儿嫁出去的…嗯？  


（2）  
对于自己分化了这件事，钟辰乐没有很大的波动，对他来说每个性别都没有什么不一样。但是个O，勤俭持家的辰会长还是有点不高兴，抑制剂得花多少钱呐？

直到视频的时候李东赫告诉他公司说可以用积分换抑制剂和阻隔剂，买六支送一支，还有口味可以选，这点不高兴就迅速散去了。

李楷灿的教育从来精彩绝伦，钟辰乐挂掉他哥的时候，被视频通话里被直白的科普轰炸过头，已经是满脸通红，这可比生理课老师说的要过分多了，甚至还要给自己推荐片子！

熟透了的奶团子去洗了个脸，回想东赫哥说的一般omega打完抑制剂之后，由于生理本能被强行压制的缘故，会出现不同时间长度的酸软无力，或有些许负面情绪。

闭眼感受了一下自己的身体状况，发现并没有出现这种问题，甚至还神清气爽，钟辰乐有点疑惑，但是又不敢打回去给他哥，怕再听到"被干进生殖腔是很爽的"或者"会自己流水不用害怕"这种羞耻的东西，只能作罢。

但这种事难以逃开，李东赫像一个生怕孩子不知道怎么系鞋带的妈妈，逮着练习休息和待机的时间，力求把所有生理知识和技巧都教给他，用词火辣又刺激，翻着花样的介绍不同的系鞋带方式。

看着表情正直严肃的哥，钟辰乐从被迫脸红到麻木，再从麻木到自行理解并提问与之讨论，只花了很短的时间转变，消化得极好。

李东赫传道授业满心安慰，朴志晟就不开心了，最近辰乐总是和楷灿哥待在一起嘀嘀咕咕不带自己，占用了许多愉快玩耍的时间，又不敢有意见，因为一个不能惹一个惹了还要哄。

幸好这种情况也没有维持太久，忙完了工作，公司给了一段休假的时间，朴志晟目送走要回127汇合的楷灿哥，仿佛送别难搞的丈母娘，心情飞扬，浑身舒畅。

只是正计划第二天要找辰乐去玩耍的时候，自己的信息素开始暴动了。

无论是Alpha还是Omega，分化都是一件不太容易度过的事情。Omega的初次分化伴随着发情期，能够用人工研制的药物解决；而Alpha则会出现类似易感期一样的暴躁不安，对信息素的敏感程度达到顶峰，强大或混杂的冲击下甚至会导致昏厥，并且无法依靠药物控制，只能自己撑过去，这是嵌在基因中优胜劣汰的丛林法则对alpha的考验。

变故来得很突然，彼时留在宿舍的三人坐在客厅拼拼图玩的眼睛发直，朴志晟正琢磨着怎么偷懒，却突然眼前一黑，身体脱力栽到地毯上。

其他两人的注意力被这动静从拼图上拉回，扭头一看都吓了一跳。

把人扶起来靠在沙发上，李帝努赶紧检查了自家儿子，发现他浑身冷汗紧闭着眼，有些发抖，手心还用力的攥着一片拼图。

黄仁俊力气不够没能把手掰开，只能由着他去，看李帝努皱着眉头思考的样子，慌张的问，"他这是怎么了？"

信息素的味道开始弥漫，李帝努被突然出现的alpha信息素激得头皮一麻，几乎是本能的要回敬过去，幸好及时反应过来，赶紧停住，小孩刚开始分化，自己如果没控制好，容易给他留下后遗症。

忍着被同性的信息素压制的不适，李帝努摇摇头，"分化症状，没事，撑过了今晚就好了。"

既然有经验的人都这么说了，黄仁俊放心了点，刚想开口说话，衣角被扯了一下，低头是朴志晟发白的脸色，他睁开眼睛，很是虚弱。

"哥…？我好难受…"

"你在分化，得忍一忍。"黄仁俊心疼忙内，小孩向来坚强，真遇上事甚至不会喊一声疼，什么时候有过这种样子。

掐了一下边上的人，"你想想办法啊，alpha分化的时候妹有帮助缓解的办法吗？"

李帝努吃痛，被无章的信息素扰乱的脑子也清醒了点，"没有办法，只能熬着，所有alpha都是这么过来的，不过要是辰乐在，应该能好很多。"

"辰乐？为什么？"太久没分化，梦队现任大哥早把生理课上的知识忘的七七八八。

"因为辰乐是Omega，而且辰志两个经常待在一起，alpha分化的时候会很缺乏安全感，他的信息素对叽桑有安抚作用。"

"那我把辰乐叫来！"黄仁俊转身就想去拿手机，被李帝努一把拽回来，"仁俊啊，我就这么一说，辰乐也才分化，腺体很脆弱的，完全受不了alpha的刺激，你把他叫来不见得能帮上忙，反而我们要照顾两个了。"

"那就只能这样吗？"

"暂时是，而且过了虚弱期会进入易怒状态，先把他带回房。"

秉承着孩子要养的坚强点的想法，李帝努把忙内架回房间，把房门一关，终于舒了口气，这孩子基因忒强了，特别是现在这种状态，压得自己难受。

朴志晟躺在床上，脑门上是被他爹强行围上去的一小块毛巾，作用不明，甚至像个坐月子的少妇。

躺了会，接收器猛然觉醒被冲击的晕眩感已经缓和了，松开力道，掉出了手心里已经被汗浸湿的拼图。

脑袋里像有人在吵离婚争家产，嗡嗡的，令人烦躁。腺体隐隐发热，Alpha的好斗因子开始活跃，想要争夺占领和圈地盘的念头也逐渐强烈，拼命压抑着暴虐的一面，阿星觉得自己离反社会就差个房门。

思忖之下朴志晟掏出手机分散注意力，点开最上面的消息，还是几个小时前自己发给钟辰乐的拼图照片。

想要告诉他自己很不舒服，明天不能一起玩了，又想说jeno哥说你的信息素能让我好受一点…乱七八糟的想了很多，打了又删，最后还是关掉了kt。

辰乐比想象的要聪明，也更了解自己，如果随便说话多半会被他猜到，还不如什么都不说，免得他担心。

挣扎半天还是只能玩游戏，但大家都知道玩游戏这种事，越是暴躁，越是玩得心气不顺，越是不顺就越暴躁，朴志晟觉得自己脾气还算不错，但在分化期的加持下，居然也玩得头一次有想骂人的冲动。

李帝努端着水开门进来的时候，正巧看到忙内把手机丢在被子里，使劲的锤了一下桌边放杂物的小桌子，上头的玻璃杯被震落，摔到地上碎裂开。

尖锐的声音很刺耳，李诺"啧"了声，朴志晟才发现有人进来了吓了一跳，又在气头上，下意识就把信息素压了过去。

没等扑到他爹面前，就被反摁住了，朴星被信息素制着没能动弹，满脸怨念，Jeno哥就会欺负弟弟。

李帝努没管小孩的脸色，一板一眼的开始教导信息素的使用，像本会自己发声的生理知识手册，从人类分化的源头开始讲，中间还夹杂着不少专业词汇和原理，朴志晟越听越茫然，最后也只是记住了实操的收放信息素。

讲完口干舌燥，李诺把端进来的水自己喝了，思考要不要教点实用的，又觉得有些尴尬，这孩子短时间内也不见得能用上，算了。  


（3）  
熬了一夜，本以为分化完就解放的朴志晟被告知需要留在宿舍学习控制信息素的时候，一只仓鼠黯淡的失去了梦想，委委屈屈的在视频里和小猫哭诉他爹的恶霸行为。

"JENO哥和仁俊哥真的太过分了，我又不是宅男！"

"对啊，太过分了！"

猫猫在屏幕那边也举着小拳头义愤填膺的附和。

"但是哥说我基因强，学起来很快的。"

"为什么信息素的控制还需要学呢？东赫哥夸我天生就会。"

"这样吗？"

"是我太聪明了吧。"

"啊，这个没办法，输给辰乐了呢。"

"哼哼~"  


不得不说朴志晟的学习能力十分好，再加上人都是逼出来的，其实在宿舍也没关个两天，就被放出来了。

出门前被李帝努看到他戴着口罩帽子，背个大包好像准备夜不归宿的样子，抓住又是一顿警告。

"是去找辰乐吗？"

大只鸡仔被拎住，忙不迭的点头。

"抑制剂带了吗？"

点头。

"阻隔剂带了吗？"

点头。

"脑子带了吗？"

点头…？？？阿星疑惑。

"很好，不要乱用信息素，也不能和辰乐睡一张床，不能睡同一间房，AO有别知道吗？"

鸡仔啄米似的点的勤快，等他爹信息素一撤，跑的就没影了，不知道到底听进去多少。

朴志晟输密码进门的时候钟辰乐刚洗完澡，正穿着个浴袍在自力更生的热牛奶，看他进来，盛情邀请他品尝一下自己的手艺。

虽然不知道热牛奶算什么厨艺，但是朴星作为好男人代表，还是接了过来，喝完之后搜刮了脑子里最高级的词汇真诚的赞叹了这个热牛奶的味道。

钟辰乐听到彩虹屁后满足的指使他去洗杯子，自己靠在冰箱边上陪聊。

"阿姨没在吗？"

"我妈回国办事去了，过几天回来吧，姨妈也在忙，反正是休假。"

"自己不无聊吗？"

"你不是来了？"

"也是。"

钟咯懒洋洋的打量着身形高挑的alpha，分化之后不少alpha会有所变化，更壮更高或气势变强，朴志晟明显属于后者，在无形之中已经产生压迫力，没有表情的时候特别A，但一说起话又是小孩的样子。

这种反差在钟辰乐眼里觉得好玩的要死，他靠过去戳戳alpha脖子后边的腺体，好奇发问，"呀朴志晟，你的信息素是什么味道啊？"

腺体敏感至极，鸡仔吓了一跳，像个被咸猪手的黄花大闺女，反手捂住了自己的被碰的地方，有点语无伦次。

"呀，钟辰、辰乐，你干什么呢！？"

小熊软糖满脸无辜，小手一摊，意思大概就是，你也没说不能碰那我就碰一碰看看有什么反应现在我看到了，真有趣。

"是什么味道的？"

"嗯？"朴志晟冷静下来，才想起来刚刚的问题，"我也不知道，没注意，光难受了。"

"放出来闻一下不就知道了？"

"但是…JENO哥说…"

"就一点点，东赫哥说Alpha的信息素要大量才会有攻击性。"

"啊这样的吗？"

"就一点点，一点点！"钟辰乐万分好奇，用手指比了条缝，努力表达这样是没关系的。

"好吧…"

日常拿辰乐没办法的朴志晟又败下阵来，小心的放出了点信息素。

俩人对视了好一会，钟辰乐才反应过来，凑近了点，"闻不到，你是不是喷过阻隔剂了？"

朴志晟视线跟着移动，垂着眼看他一点点凑近自己颈侧，跟只猫似的追着味道闻，还是只漂亮的小白猫。

"好香啊…你真的是Alpha吗？"终于达到目的的钟辰乐退开了点笑眯眯的问，这种问题仿佛在质疑你是男人吗，朴志晟像被小白猫的尾巴勾了一下，痒的忍不住把信息素加重了点。

"是不是分化错了，我才是Alpha你是Omega啊…"调笑的话来没来得及说完，钟辰乐猛然止了话头，抬手捂住自己的口鼻，一股似曾相识的热源从脐下往上窜。

朴志晟不明所以，看着眼前的人突然耳根都红透了，眼里盈满了水雾，赶紧撤掉了信息素，手足无措不知如何是好的时候，钟辰乐扭头啪嗒啪嗒的跑回了房间。

过了一会又出来了，捏着管抑制剂站在房门口，欲言又止。

朴志晟眨巴眨巴眼，想走过去看看，就听见钟辰乐大叫出声，"你不要过来啊！"就立刻刹住了车，停在沙发边上没敢动。

钟辰乐看着他，皱着眉头纠结了好一会，直到自己受不了了，才咬咬嘴唇自己走过来到他面前站定，炮语连珠的讲了段拉普。

"我现在发情了不知道为什么但是东赫哥说不能短时间内连着打这么多抑制剂你看怎么办这事应该是因为你才发生的所以要负起责任你说对不对？"

朴志晟愣愣的点头，这才察觉到扑面而来的竹香，与其他寻常Omega香甜得勾人的气味不同，钟辰乐的信息素浅淡又沉稳，像立在深山中的嫩竹。

偏生这么能够安抚情绪的味道通过接收器反馈到大脑，对自己来说却像春药一样，身体瞬间起了反应，朴志晟也赶紧捂住了自己的口鼻，退了两步。

钟辰乐不知道他的变化，以为他要走，赶紧伸手抓住了，耳朵根被情潮染上薄红，眼神躲闪着请求，"不然，你给我个临时标记吧？浅性发情可以抑制的。"

虽然生理知识学的不怎么样，但是Alpha还是呆住了，这个要求跟请你和我谈恋爱吧大概是不相伯仲的，毕竟临时标记同样也意味着珍视和庇护。

在朴志晟不知道怎么反应的时候，钟辰乐有些急了，临时标记都不肯？是有多嫌弃我，想到这也没什么不好意思的了，一低头把后颈露出来，催促道:"快点快点，就一个临时标记，来，往这咬。"

"可是辰乐，真的要临时标记吗？"

"别废话，咬吧咬吧，咬完玩游戏去。"

"噢…"

"等一下！"

钟辰乐直起身子走近了几步，把他的手拽过来围在自己腰上放好，才低下头"待会我会没力气，怕站不住，你别让我掉下去了。"

喜欢的人几乎贴在自己怀里，腰肢一搂就能圈起来，浑身都是磨人的味道，还把脆弱的地方展露在自己面前，朴志晟不知道自己什么表情，但绝对不会端庄到哪里去。

钟辰乐埋着脑袋等了半天没见这人有动静，有些急躁，加上身体接触，让Alpha格外的有存在感，他不自在的催促:"朴志晟你怎么还…唔！"

当真的咬下来的时候，钟辰乐全身都绷住了，能感受到牙尖微微刺破皮肤注入信息素的时候，自己像被野兽衔住的猎物，头脑空白，整个人都在发软，要不是腰上的手扶着，就已经跌下去了。

最后一点信息素也注入之后，钟辰乐明显感受到了嘴唇离开的时候，被咬的地方有柔软的舌尖轻轻点了点，忍不住扭头瞪大眼睛去看刚给了自己一口的人。

朴志晟用那张骗人的脸蛋摆出了世上最无辜的表情表示自己什么都没干，这招在钟辰乐面前其实一向不怎么管用，只是因为刚被标记过，身体的热潮迅速退下去，Omega对Alpha有着强烈的依赖感，所以小猫也没亮爪子，反而把头埋了下去，从Alpha的怀里汲取安慰。

如果可以，被标记的Omega短期之内是一步都不想离开Alpha的，钟辰乐一边在心里疯狂吐槽着这操蛋的基因，一边窝在朴志晟怀里玩游戏，越想越觉得不对劲，用头蹭蹭Alpha的下巴，让他给自己分析。

"我不是才过发情期吗？为什么会突然又来了？"

"东赫哥没说这种情况吗？"

"没有。"

"会不会是我放了信息素刺激你接收器失衡了？"

"但是我应该只能感受到威慑力才对，不会是直接发情。"

"去医院看看吧？"

"嗯，明天去吧。"

当天晚上因为标记的缘故，俩人也没能分开睡，朴志晟犹豫许久，还是抵不过钟辰乐的凶狠撒娇，算了，Jeno哥的话也不是第一次不听了那就当没有听过吧。  
以至于朴志晟第十二次醒过来给钟辰乐盖被子的时候，恨不得把这只闹腾的猫咪绑起来。

当然，也只是想想，并不舍得。

  
  
（4）  
次日早手机响的时候，朴志晟被吵醒，在迷糊间看到身边的小猫从乖巧慵懒到逐渐炸毛，最后暴躁的挂了电话，赶紧起来哄人，"怎么了？"

小猫咪抓着他晃，满脸不可置信，"昨晚仁俊哥分化了深度发情宿舍里没有Omega抑制剂，Jeno哥就把仁俊哥标记了！O！M！G！他是人吗？？"

朴志晟一边左右摇摆一边疑惑，"可是我昨天也标记你了啊？"

"不一样！你这个傻子。"

"临时标记有什么不一样的…"

"不是临时标记，是…"钟辰乐顿住了，没法说下去，抓抓自己一头乱毛，决定跳过这个话题，"走吧，回去宿舍看看，然后去医院。"

虽然钟辰乐没有继续往下说，但是朴志晟能从他一路上显而易见的暴躁感受到不是什么简单的事，也试图帮他爹说了点好话。

然后就被连坐了。

惨绝人寰。

两个Alpha端正的跪坐在客厅里小声交谈，看见钟辰乐从黄仁俊房里出来，齐齐低下头做反省状。  
钟辰乐在两个A面前兜来兜去的转，用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神看着他们，语气痛心疾首，"你们怎么能趁人之危呢？？"

朴志晟坐不住了，这是六月飞雪啊，赶紧举手为自己小声的辩解，"我没有！"

钟辰乐瞟他一眼，没说话，身上的标记是自己要求的，确实没有资格说他，只是想起昨晚自个黏人的样子，羞耻得很，再加上两人一直不清不楚的，总想找个由头宣泄心里的不自在。

把抑制剂和避孕药塞给哥哥，钟辰乐不打算再管，毕竟看这两人暧昧不明的态度和那一房间纠缠的信息素，自己插手才可能坏事，赶紧拽着人就出来了。

朴志晟难得好奇心重，一步三回头的看着宿舍，他刚刚在和哥哥的交流里打开了新世界的大门还没来得及深入探讨，所以尝试对补过课的钟辰乐提问:"为什么Jeno哥标记了之后，身上会有仁俊哥的味道？"

乐喵语塞，不知道怎么说，"就那样有了呗！"

"那我也标记你了，我身上怎么没有你的味道？。"

这话算是踩雷，钟辰乐当机立断带上口罩，封印了嘴巴，直到了医院都没搭理他，朴志晟小唠叨精，也没气馁，嘴在口罩下面张张合合不知道在嘟囔啥。

医生是预约好的，公司在这种地方上难得大方，私密性也做的不错，钟辰乐报了预约号，他本就不是拖沓的性格，也没什么心理压力，按着医嘱去验血和检测信息素，没多会结果就出来了。

艺人的治疗普遍是一对一进行，防止信息被有心人利用，朴志晟只能像个妻子进了产房的准爸爸一样在外头不安的等着，掰着手指头连玩游戏的兴致都无。

等了没几分钟，门里出来了一位护士，站在门口看见他，上来柔声的说:"朴先生，对吗？"

阿星如同被问到保大还是保小般慌张，"我是，发生什么了？"

"不要担心，只是麻烦您跟我来做一个简单信息素检测，让医生能够确定钟先生的详细情况。"

"噢…好的。"

跟着护士做完检测之后就被带进了诊疗室，朴志晟看到钟辰乐坐在椅子上盯着自己进来，神色意义不明，但耳朵通红。

"朴先生，是吧？"

医生颇为和蔼，平缓的开口，朴志晟点点头，拖了张椅子挨着也坐下来。

"是这样的，我们刚刚在检测过后发现，钟先生的体质比较特别，他的信息素对Alpha并不具备强引诱性，在发情期中被动分泌的激素也不会改变接受者的行为和情绪，据钟先生所说的，他发情时的信息素并没有引起周围Alpha的异常。"

钟辰乐面无表情的颔首，东赫哥告诉了自己这个现象。

"同时，他的接收器有高过滤的指数现象，会主动的挑选符合指数的Alpha，属于特定择优型Omega体质，非常少见。"

朴志晟转过弯来觉得有些不对，"但是我昨天闻了一下就不对劲了，这个也不是影响吗？"

钟辰乐猛地转头看他，还没来得及问居然还有这事你为什么不告诉我，医生又笑眯眯的接了话。

"所以我要跟你们讲的就是这个事，通过对您基因的序列对比，发现您和钟先生的信息素匹配度极高，所以才会出现互相强烈吸引，从而改变行为机制，出现情绪和性欲异常的情况。"

阿星奇怪的知识增加了，好不容易理顺，皱着眉小心翼翼的开口，"所以…这个能治吗？"

医生打量了一下明显才成年的两个男孩子，"我冒昧的问一下，你们现在应该是临时标记的关系吧？"

钟辰乐和朴志晟同时点点头。

"之前也出现过这种病例，这种特定型发情症状只有用标记才能完全压住，抑制剂能起到的作用也不过是缓解。"

医生顿了顿，生怕他们不理解，又补了一句，"也就是说，如果没有标记，那你们两个只要互相接收到对方哪怕一点点信息素，都会进入发情期，目前是没有药能治的。"

  
钟辰乐来的时候没和朴志晟说话，回去的时候也是红着耳根脖子安静了一路，脑子里满是医生的建议。

"如果要避免，你们只能相互隔离。"

"鉴于你们职业的特殊性，以及钟先生的体质，能够符合他要求的义工几乎没有。"

"如果进入深度发情，临时标记效果甚微。"

"所以我的建议是要么隔离，要么彻底标记。"

想的太入神，进家门的时候甚至绊了一下，被身后跟着的人伸手捞住了，钟辰乐忙挣脱出来，站直之后才觉得自己有些咋呼，这些举动平时也常做，搂搂抱抱也是惯了的，从来没觉得有什么问题，只是去了趟医院，怎么心态就不一样了？

深呼吸之后想说点什么，转身看到那张脸又没能继续，只能装作很忙的样子换鞋进了房间。

朴志晟看小猫变成了个小刺猬，不能随便碰了，瘫在沙发上有些低落，对他来说，高匹配度并不见得是坏事，甚至是有些高兴的。

因为性格，自己的喜欢从来不会宣之于口，只是在平常相处中对辰乐不一样，这种不一样不仅仅是哥哥们，辰乐肯定也能看出来。

星仔盯着关上的房间门，有点难过，辰乐明明知道的，自己是怎么想的，是因为太善良了，所以不愿意拒绝吗，还是默许这种不一样？

越想越烦燥的时候，房门开了，小刺猬努力装作若无其事的慢慢走过来坐在地毯上，用后脑勺对着自己，"我们…呃，谈一谈吧？"

虽然气氛有些尴尬，但阿星没来由的觉得有些好笑，在两人的相处中，辰乐这个样子还是第一次。这样想着就真的笑出来了，钟辰乐察觉到，回头瞪他，我准备要说很重要的事你在干什么？

"对不起…"朴星熟练道歉，坐的老实，钟辰乐看他委委屈屈，有点于心不忍，自己是打算好好处理这件事的，但是这样倒是很像在欺负他。

这一打岔也没这么尴尬了，钟咯把大号仓鼠拽下来跟自己并排坐着，犹犹豫豫的开口，"如果按医生说的，这该怎么办？"钟辰乐很苦恼，隔离是不可能隔离的，那就只能……剩下的话都不用细想，整个耳根都红了，偷偷瞄了眼边上的没搭腔的人，发现他正侧头认真的看着自己，目光温柔又专注。

钟喵被看的不好意思，用两只爪子捂住了自己要红透的脸埋进双膝间，团成一团，嗷呜了一声，"你不要这么看我啊！！"就是这种眼神！就是这种眼神！还有那些无微不至和包容，让自己一步一步的沉沦，甚至在没有意识到这些宠溺呵护之前，就已经视为习惯。

心照不宣被这个事打破了，仿佛在逼自己表个态。而既然得到了，又怎么会想失去，无论是朋友还是未满，他所给予的，都是珍贵的心意，不能辜负，也不想辜负，但是、但是……

不爱哭的钟辰乐头一次因为这种酸涩又冒泡泡的心情产生了想哭的欲望。

然后他就被抱住了。

这人长手长脚的，能把自己完全拢在怀里，脑袋抵在耳侧，声音低沉。

"辰乐不喜欢，那就算了。"

  
  
（5）以下R18  
半大的少年很难有什么长久矛盾，更何况这根本不能算得上矛盾，除了有意无意避开的对视，其他也没什么不同，托临时标记的福，直到朴志晟回到宿舍住，两人都没再出岔子。

没在同个屋檐下，着实让钟辰乐松了一口气，这三天里，自己带着他的标记，依赖感前所未有的强烈，心理和生理总会不自觉的想要靠近他，哪怕效果随着时间递减，还是留下不小的影响。

但让钟辰乐没想到的事，刚分开了一天，自己就主动联系上朴志晟。

原因是朴志晟落下的素色衬衫，钟少爷虽然家庭富裕，但并非真的十指不沾阳春水，衣服该洗的还是得洗。

可这一洗就洗出问题了，谁能想到朴志晟的基因强横成这样，光是衣服上残留的信息素，都能引得自己发情。钟辰乐咬着唇给自己扎了一针抑制剂，热潮不仅没有褪去反而愈演愈烈，才想起医生的话，特定性发情没有办法用抑制剂解决。

接到电话的时候，朴志晟刚想出借口逃离那个该死的拼图，准备自己呆在房间里思考一下宇宙的奥义。但是这会心上人的来电明显比宇宙奥义要重要得多了。

"辰乐？"

对面有轻微的喘气声，安静了一会，接着是从来没有听到过的黏腻哭腔，"朴志晟…都怪你，我发情了……"

朴志晟随便带了个口罩帽子，甚至没有任何解释就夺门而出，客厅里的两个哥哥面面相觑。

"就那这么讨厌这个拼图吗？"

"不知道，快拼完了，赶紧的。"

一路上着急的几乎想要把出租车的方向盘抢过来开，终于站在门口的时候，反而犹豫了，深深的吸了一口气要摁密码的时候，门自己开了。

随之而来的是扑面的omega信息素，一瞬间宛若站在竹林里，清香怡人，钟辰乐穿着他落下的那件衬衫，漂亮的脸上已经满是潮红，额颈上也都是薄薄的一层汗，软软的倚着门框，眼里都是求助。

耽搁太久，他已经进入深度发情了，自己待着只有无尽的折磨。

这种视觉和嗅觉的双重冲击着实刺激，朴志晟咽了一口唾沫，赶紧接住往自己怀里倒的钟辰乐，关上门，小心翼翼地搂着放到沙发上。

放是放了，但走不了，omega在发情期的时候对alpha信息素需求远超平常，钟辰乐把朴志晟猛地拽了个踉跄，跌在沙发上，翻身坐到他身上不让走。秉承着自己动手，丰衣足食的钟小猫咪顺着一路嗅到Alpha的颈侧，发现了信息素不够的原因，皱着眉头自己伸手把朴志晟来前特意贴的隔离贴给撕掉了，然后心满意足的抱住脖子蹭蹭。

热气烘在耳侧，朴志晟感觉心都要蹦出来了，但理智仍在，口干舌燥的试图交流，"辰乐啊，试试临时标记，好不好？"

其实没有什么好不好，发情中的omega对alpha的要求没有抵抗力，所以钟辰乐哪怕极其不愿意，还是乖乖的松了手。朴志晟看他这么好说话，松了口气，拨开他颈后的头发，照着上次的位置咬了下去。

皮肤被尖牙刺破，信息素迅速的混入血液，快感瞬间席卷的全身直接攀上了高潮，钟辰乐无声尖叫，揪着衣袖的手用力至关节发白。

两人贴的极近，朴志晟能感受到本来抵在小腹上的硬物突然软了下去，有些神奇，甚至伸手摸了摸。Omega高潮之后完全脱了力，俯在Alpha肩头打着颤，生殖道内不堪的涌出液体，把裤子层层打湿。

从高潮中回过神，钟辰乐清醒了些，终于体会到了他灿哥的那句"会自己流水"是什么意思，全身的血液都集中到了脸上，觉得自己没脸再面对眼前的人。

但是我们阿星是谁，哄人一流25哥，对着喜欢的乐乐察言观色能力非常强，抱住埋在自己怀里人轻轻的拍，大手从后脑勺一直抚到脊椎，"没事辰乐，也有可能会这样的。"

钟辰乐没有吱声，也没有动，过了一会才闷着声断断续续的开口，"朴志晟……"，被唤的Alpha正分神开小差想着自己被压的生疼的命根要怎么办会不会废掉，听到自己名字下意识就回了，"嗯？"

猫爪子揪准了胸口的衣服紧了又松，松了又紧，觉得羞耻，又扛不过生理本能的驱使，小声的一个字一个字往外吐。

"就……就是…你——你能进来吗？"

这问的突然，朴志晟一时间居然也没明白，还反问一句，"什么进来？"

不管他是真懂还是不懂，听起来都像逗人，钟辰乐恼羞成怒，直起身子跟他对视，声音震耳欲聋，"呀！还能是什么！"

朴志晟一脸迷茫，耳朵受灾，注意力倒是从下腹转移了，这表情傻得很，招来钟咯的一顿打。

"我！让！你！标！记！我！"

说一个字拍一下，气势汹汹的模样不像是在求欢，反而像在打劫，朴志晟看着他眼睛气得眼睛圆溜又湿漉漉的样子，怎么看怎么可爱，思考一下决定不纠结了，无师自通的凑上去亲了亲。

钟辰乐瞬间哑火了，摸着嘴不可置信，说不出话来，眨巴着眼睛震惊的样子也可爱，被萌到的Alpha又凑上去亲了亲。

这还没完没了了，小猫伸出肉垫赶紧挡住，"呀呀呀呀朴志晟你在干嘛啊？！"

就连这种慌张的样子也很可爱，朴志晟盯着他，"辰乐不是让我标记你吗？"

"阿尼——但是、但是这个也不是标记啊！"

"可是都要标记了，亲一亲也是可以的。"

倒是…也没错，钟辰乐无法反驳，25哥难得口头占了上风，趁愣神又捧着脸啾了两下，白嫩嫩的口感极佳，代价是换来一巴掌。

做完一直想做的事，朴志晟就犯了难，但是他有着不懂就问的可嘉精神，

"辰乐啊…怎么标记？"

"哇朴志晟你真的太严重了，连怎么标记都没有学吗…"钟辰乐更犯难，方才说话间临时标记的缓解效果已经过去，身体又重新开始升温。钟辰乐被体内的痒意折磨的有点焦躁，裤子因为涌出的液体变得黏哒哒的。

把自己撑起来跪在沙发上，用湿透的地方去蹭底下人已经硬起来的器物，这一蹭衣料摩擦刺激不小，压着嗓子闷哼了一声才开口指导，"是这里…进来这里…"

朴志晟惊呆了，原来标记是这样的吗，还以为是纯洁的睡觉觉，Jeno哥怎么没跟自己说这个？

看他不动，钟辰乐软绵绵的翻了个白眼，费力的把自己裤子褪至膝盖，把搁在自己腰的手往身后拽，咬着下唇羞耻道，"你用手…帮我…扩张，不然会、会进不去…"

到了这地步，不会也要会了，朴志晟微微抬头跟他对视，不禁口干舌燥，骨节分明的大手顺着腰线摸到臀间，慢慢的顶进去两根手指。

哪怕做足了心理准备，异物的插入仍旧让湿热的甬道紧张的收缩。这陌生感觉太奇怪了，Omega啊了一声，手指有些粗粝的触感格外明显，轻轻的抽插和搅动都能听到黏腻的水声，很明显这具身体已经为发情做好了准备。

随之出现的还有愈发浓郁的信息素，朴志晟被这个味道勾得眸色渐浓，Alpha的发情期也被高匹配的基因给诱发了。

而进入发情期的A跟温柔这个词是没什么关系的，朴志晟抽出了手指去拉开自己的裤子，抱着怀里的Omega就往腿根按。

"辰乐，我进来了哦？"

这句话听起来好像是询问，但钟辰乐还没反应过来，猛的就被插满了，Alpha生理优势得天独厚，性器尺寸也是相当可观，撑开甬道填得毫无缝隙，一股电流从脊椎往上窜，Omega猝不及防的尖叫出声，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。

朴志晟也被柔软高温的肠壁刺激得不轻，压根就没等他缓过来，凭着本能就在里面冲撞起来。

"你，呜你慢、慢一点啊！"

身体被抬起又放下，快感把生理眼泪都逼了出来，Omega舒服得想骂人，被堵住了嘴，只剩呜咽声。

接吻的时候舌头纠在一起也没什么技巧，多半是情迷意乱的附加，只是配合着股间的水声，显得情色又淫靡，很难看出这是两人真正意义上的第一个吻。

朴志晟被夹得爽到头皮发麻，但反而没什么表情，也不放慢动作，沉默的把信息素一层一层地往上包住钟辰乐，仔仔细细的打量他。

陷在情欲里的辰乐，美得惊人，羊脂玉般的脸上被绯红染满，发梢被汗浸湿，贴在额头和鬓边，身体和指尖都泛着粉，就连在宽大衬衫的遮挡下若隐若现的性器也是如此，看起来淫荡又可口。

这幅样子脆弱易碎也着实难见，记忆里完全没哭过的辰乐因为自己的顶撞而泪眼迷离，眼泪顺着脸颊往下掉，朴志晟有点着魔，忍不住凑上去舔掉一些。

毫无性交经验的Alpha本就没有什么章法，只是凭着强悍的腰力和原始的抽插就能让浑身都是敏感点的Omega死去活来，水一股一股的往外冒，股间湿的一塌糊涂。

对于业务上手飞快的阿星，渐渐觉得这动作太限制自己的发挥，干脆把两人掉了个位置，把裤子彻底扯掉，压住膝盖顶到最深处，这个姿势相当好，几乎次次都能撞在生殖腔的入口。

钟辰乐躺在沙发上，感觉自己要被捅穿了，抖着腿根，平时打闹里一句也不肯认输的嘴现在也只能吐出黏腻的呻吟。

天花板上的日光灯很刺眼，钟辰乐眯着眼睛去看朴志晟的神色，发现Alpha露出在舞台上常用的睥睨姿态看着自己，占有欲几乎要从眼里溢出来。脑海里不禁分神的想，发情期的Alpha都这样的么…

很快他就想不了，体内粗大的性器顶端在生殖腔口磨蹭，想要找到进去的入口。

"唔！痛痛痛！你别、别蹭那里！呀朴志晟，让你别碰…唔…"

钟辰乐又疼又爽，腔口的软肉极其敏感，保护着Omega最隐秘娇嫩的地方。

Alpha没回话，平常老爱碎碎念的男孩子在性事里反而很沉默，他的本能告诉他要进去，出于私心也想进去。

正常情况下，生殖腔在发情期都不一定能打开。何奈两人匹配度极高，朴志晟一心想进去就根本拦不住，对着腔口几个深顶之后挤开了缝口，直接捣了进去。

快感灭顶般袭来，钟辰乐尖叫出声，穴腔里每个地方都在高潮，涌出的液体浇在性器顶端，连带着前端也射了出来，喷在对方腰腹上，昏沉间又想起了东赫哥所说的"被操进生殖腔是很爽的"。

紧致温热的宫腔和因高潮收缩的肉壁对于Alpha来说也是可怕的刺激，倒吸了一口气，没有性经历的小处男咬紧了后槽牙才没交代在里面。

两人都缓了会，钟辰乐有点委屈，"疼…让你别进来的！"

"对不起对不起，辰乐，我不应该进去的。"25哥飞快道歉，低头去亲他，但是没有一点要退出来的意思，慢慢的在生殖腔里磨蹭，享受自己完全被包裹的温热触感。

钟辰乐因为这个蹭一抖，偏开头躲他的吻，更委屈了"明明我是哥哥，但是你都不听我的！"

"嗯嗯，听辰乐的，辰乐哥？哥哥？"朴志晟从善如流的哄，这种事做得十分顺手，只是下身的行为完全相反，缓缓抽出来后又整根没入，逐渐加快速度。

生殖腔被毫无保留的填满，除了极致的快感，心理上的侵犯感更为强烈，Omega被干的气都喘不顺了，目光涣散，穴道里像发了河，舒服得无法思考，只听到是Alpha深顶一下叫一声哥哥，忍不住把体内的性器绞得更紧。

不知道被顶弄了多少次，占据生殖腔的性器开始涨大，钟辰乐骤然睁大眼睛，抱着朴志晟的肩膀狠狠的咬了一口，这一咬像一个开关，Alpha埋在宫腔里猝不及防的射了出来，精液一股股打在内壁上，爽得浑身都在痉挛颤抖，生殖腔被灌满，信息素交融的很彻底。  
  
Alpha的射精量很大，待结消下去退出来的时候腔口就自行闭合锁住了里头的东西，肚子都有些微凸。

钟辰乐意识还在模糊，身体还在打着颤，就感觉到脸被捧住，细密的亲吻落下来，轻柔又爱惜，才发现自己对这个人连生气都做不到，纵使他自作主张的彻底标记自己。  
  
原始的人类为了繁衍生息，进化出了独特的第二性别，钟辰乐从前从未觉得自己会因为基因就属于某个人，现在居然也觉得如果是眼前这个人，也不是不可以，自己并没有因为特定性就逃过命运，但好在命运帮自己选择了一个最适合的人。  
  
  
  



End file.
